What Use to Be
Okay, the idea of this story is you follow a girl named Abigal Ray who is now 13 and the segregation of where she lives has ended, and now black people are everywhere, and she has never liked black people. But at school, she sees a girl named Verta getting bullied by her use-to-be best friend. She steps in and saves the girl, and her hatred for colored people is now gone. Prologue I wake up in the comfort of my room in the prison. No, I'm not a prisoner, but I do stay at the prison, the guards let me stay here, ya know, since my father is a convicted criminal for the murder of Martin Luther King Jr. There is a knock at my door and I say, "Come in." Officer Adams walks in and says, "You may want to see this Abigal." I jump from my bed and follow him to my father's ceil. I look in his ceil and see him, laying motionlessly on the floor. I cry out and start to bang on the ceil door. Officer Adams open the doors and I run to my father's body and hug it. "Daddy," I say, crying. Since then, I have hated black people, thinking they did that to him. Man, I feel stupid for thinking that. Chapter 1 I hiss in disguist as I wake up. Today, the negro's will be everywhere, ever since that stupid law was passed. My father was the person who killed Martin Luther King Jr., I guess that's where I get my hatred of those stupid negro's, because my mother was against the segregation. I lived with my father until they sentenced him to life in prison, I was not happy having to live with my mother, no, she's not my mother, no. I was not happy having to live with Anna, since she now lets negros to wander into our house and sit wherever they want. I grab my books and then shove them in my bookbag. I throw it over my shoulder and walk downstairs. My mother is in the living room, talking to one of those negros. I ignore them completely and walk out the door. I look around, negros everywhere! Why?! I sigh and then keep walking, steering clearing of those stupid negros. I wish that they would go away forever, and ever. I wait at my bus-stop, negros are coming onto our bus today. I watch my bus pull up and then I storm inside the bus and sit in the front where my bus-driver, who totally agrees with me, is so I can talk to someone. "Anna lets those negros to wander into my house freely and do whatever they want, I truely hate that she does that," I say to my bus-driver who nods in understanding. "Yes Abigal, it truely is annoying to have them come in and have to talk to them, they truely never understand," he says properly. I sigh and nod. "I hope I never have to sit next to one of them in school, I shall lose it." I look around the bus but the negros are talking to each-other, not even paying attention to us. "When shall they ever learn?" I hiss to my bus-driver. "I bet you they are talking about drugs and many things, it makes me sick!" I spat in disguist. My bus-driver nods in agreement. I then stop talking and then I notice we are almost at the school. At school, I am the first off the bus and to walk inside. I look around the school and all the signs are gone, like the sign that says:"White School Only". Why did they ever have to change that law? I walk into the cafeteria, and I look around in pure anger. They are everywhere, it makes me sick. Suddenly I hear walking and turn around. I sigh in relief and hug my friend and boyfriend, Elisa and Victor. They look openly disguisted about the negros as I do. "I can't believe they came to our school!" I say to them. "I know, it's disguisting," says Elisa. I look around then walk with them to get our class list. Elisa and Victor are in all of my classes which makes me smile and hug them. Then we walk to our first period, English with Mr. Cane. I walk in and I see negros, everywhere. Grand. This class is filled with negros. Are there any white people besides Elisa, Victor, and I? I sigh and take a seat with Elisa and Victor next to me. I tune out those negros talking about whatever they talk about and look at my teacher, finally, someone white! Chapter 2 I walk out of class with Elisa and Victor and go to our lockers. I open it and throw my English book inside then pull out my class list and then I look around and I see where we are suppose to go. I grab my Geography book and go to Mr. Elliott's class. I know there is going to be many negros in this class. I walk in and see that there is a lot less negros in here. I take a seat with Victor and Elisa. "Welcome class," says Mr. Elliott with a smile. I look up and then he continues. "Class, please open your books to page 33 and read about the American Revolution, we will go over it later." We all nod and open our books. The negros look slightly confused, serves them right! I start to read about how the Americans were protesting against their rulers in England, how they had slaves, well, the rich any way. About the Boston Tea Party, the Massachusetts Massacre. Interesting, but I want to know if more negros died then what I have read about now. I look up, finishing the Chapter, and I look around. Most of the white kids are finished, but the negros aren't, they aren't even close to finishing. I sigh. I raise my hand. "Mr. Elliott? Can I go to the bathroom?" I ask him. He looks up at me and nods. I grab the girls bathroom pass and walk out of the classroom and head towards the bathroom. After I flush the toliet, I hear a loud bang and then open the door a crack to see some white kids push another kid into a bathroom stall. I didn't see who it was, nor even if it was a white kid or a negro. I open my door which causes a loud bang. "Leave them alone!" I shout at the kids. They turn on me and then laugh. "Oh really Ray? Why should we?" asks the buff-looking girl, Fay. "You know why," I say, narrowing my eyes. Bonnie and Dalalia look at me along with Fay. "I dare you to say it, Fay," hisses Bonnie. "Leave her alone!" I yell. They back away, slightly concerned. They no I don't scream, only when I am clearly annoyed. And when that is, everyone knows to clear away because then I shall start punching and kicking. They then run out of the bathroom and I walk to the stall. I look at the negro, sitting there. I help her stand, more volunteerly then I would like. "What's your name?" I ask her. "Verta," she says. I nod. "Get back to class, they'll be back," I say. I leave her there, staring after me. I walk to class without another word. Back in class, they are still reading, but are closer to finishing. Thank the lord. Class can move on. But then again, they didn't have a good learning sys- What am I saying! God! I take my seat again after hanging the pass back up. I rest my head on my book, waiting for them to finish. Chapter 3 Fay is in my next class. She is glaring at me but laughing with her friends, pointing to Verta. I hate that they ar- STOP BEING SO NICE TO THEM! THEY AREN'T LIKE YOU! I sigh and look up at Mrs. Quartez, our Science teacher. I look around the room, Fay, Bonnie, and Dalalia are laughing. It's at the new students. And I hate it. I think I do any way... The bell rings and I instantly stand up and go to my locker. I shove my books in and look at Victor and Elisa. They walk over and open their lockers which are right next to me. Across the other end of the hall is Verta's locker. "Hey, guys, go to lunch without me, I'll meet you there," I say to them. Victor touches my arm and I turn to face him. "Are you okay Abigal?" he asks me. I give him a hug. "I don't feel to good," I lie. Victor nods and walks away with Elisa, both talking. I walk over to Verta and poke her shoulder. "How are you Verta?" I ask her. Okay, why am I not hating on these black kids like earlier? Have I turned into Anna? Verta looks at me. "Yeah, fine, it's just that people hate me. Can I please ask you something though?" Verta asks. "Sure," I say. "Why aren't you like the rest? Why are you so kind?" she asks me. I look at her. "I don't know why, I use to feel indifferent about black people, but seeing you get hurt like that, I guess it changed me." I look around the room. Thank god it's clear. Verta nods and then heads to class. I head to lunch. When I walk in, I go straight to my table where Victor and Elisa are sitting. I sit down next to Victor and pull my lunch out of my book bag and open it. A regular peanut butter and jelly sandwhich, some chips, and a piece of cake that I had to beg to talk to school. I start to eat, and I notice Fay, Bonnie, and Dalalia staring at me. After I finish eating, I put a piece of gum in my mouth. I chew on it for a bit before spitting it out into the nearest trash can. Then I walk back over and Victor pulls me into a hug. "You sure your okay, Abigal?" he asks. "Of course, why do you ask?" I ask him. "Because you've been more silent," he says. I sigh and hug him. "Tired," I tell him. We all know it's a lie but he probably doesn't. "Of course," he says. He holds me for the rest of the time, and I am looking at him, but I can see Verta in the corner of my eye. Chapter 4 I'm at home, wandering what to do. Then the phone starts to ring and I pick it up. "Hello?" I ask into it. "Hi, can you tell your mother that the Feanders are coming over?" comes a voice into the phone, female. "Whatever," I say into the phone. They hang up and so do I. I walk over to Anna's room and open the door. "The Feanders are coming over," I tell her. I am about to leave when she calls, "Abigal! Wait, come here, I must tell you something," she tells me. I walk over and sit on the edge of the bed. "An- I mean Mom, what's wrong?" I ask. "I think it's time that you get to meet some people that aren't white. Get to know them, not be like James," she murmurs. "You never know, they have a daughter your age, you two could be friends." I sigh but nod. I am in no mood to argue. I don't like those stupid negros but I'll meet them. Then there is a knock at the door. "That's them," Anna says. We walk out of her room and to the door. She opens the door and lets them in. My eyes fall on one girl in a blue dress that she probably bought for the occasion. Verta. "Hello," greets Anna with a huge smile. I fake one so I don't seem rude. We all walk over to the living room. I sit in my armchair and look around at everyone. "You have a lovely house," says Verta, making conversation. "Thanks," I murmur. "Abigal, this is Verta," my mother says to me. "Hi," Verta says. "Hello," I murmur and shake her hand. My mother sighs and says, "Well, dinner is almost done. Shall you two be staying for dinner?" my mother asks them. I feel slightly sickened, but not as much as I would. Wh am I like this? Why aren't I screaming in protest? Wait, why don't i feel sickened now? What is going on?! "Okay," says Verta's mother. Anna smiles and walks over to the kitchen. I then hear a ding from the oven. "Casserole is done!" comes my mother's sing-song voice. I stand up and walk to the kitchen, walking next to Verta. She does look pretty in that dress. WHY AM I LIKE THIS?! WHAT IS BECOMING OF ME?! I take my seat, and Verta takes the one next to me. My mother sets the casserole on the table and then puts the same amount on everyone's plate. She then takes her seat across from me. We all start to eat the casserole. After dinner, they left. I waved goodbye to them as they left then closed the door. I ran up to my room and started crying into the pillow in anger. Chapter 5 It's the weekend, my birthday is in a week. I'll be 14. I go to the phone and call Victor. "Hello?" comes his voice into the other end of the phone. "I need to talk to you," I say into the phone, trying not to cry. "I'll be there in 10 minutes." And with that, he hang up. I put the phone down and sit on the windowsill, waiting for Victor to come. I open the door before he can knock on it and close it quietly. We then head towards my room so we can talk. "Victor, what, what have you thought of the black people in our school?" I ask him after awhile of quietness. "I dunno, they seemed okay, heck, i've gotten along with a guy there named Blike." I look at him, and I can tell he's telling the truth. He looks at me. "What's wrong Abigal?" he asks me. "I use to hate them, but then I saved a girl named Verta in school and ever since then I haven't been the same. I don't get why." He sits down next to me on my bed. "Abs, it's okay. Elisa is just fine with them also. They can be your friend, not one of us will feel different about you." I look up at him and then hug him. He puts his arms around me and then I look at him. Into his crystal blue eyes. I put my arms around his neck and he pulls me in close. Then our lips meet for the first time. His fingers run through my hair as we kiss. I run mine through his hair also when he then stops and looks around. "Victor?" I ask him. "I've got to go," he says. He opens my window and then jumps on the tree and climbs down. I watch him the entire time then close my window. I sigh and curl up on my bed. So, at school on Monday, I should befriend Verta. For me, my mother, everyone. Except my father... Omg, i'm sorry guys but... I don't think I can continue this. Idea that I want to use are not going to fit into the plot. I might just try a different story, maybe another Cinderella story or my own fairytale story or something. Or maybe a story about a girl preparing for a girl in England that has a ball every week, set up by her parents so she can dance away with some guys they try to set her up with when she loves a guy that her parents would disapprove of, and that he hates her. Eh, we'll see. Anyone can take up on this story. Category:Stories